Something Wicked
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: Summary inside. Be sure to read my Authors Notes! Please review! As always, rating is just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

****

"Something Wicked"

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mummy or any of the character created by Universal. I do own Rosie and this particular Plot Bunny.

****

Pairing: Alex/OC

****

Spoilers: Vague ones for The Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. Not sure about the first two. Probably a few mentions, but nothing too spoilery.

****

Timeline: Set after TDE.

****

Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Action/Adventure/AU-ish

****

Ch. 1

()

The clock on the wall was unusually loud, as it ticked away. Rain pounded against the window of the classroom. The high school English class, full of, you guessed it, high school kids. The teacher, Rosie Bernstein, an aspiring fiction writer, sat at her desk. In a few minutes the bell would ring and they would be free for the winter holidays. But, the class had to get through their midterms first.

Rosie had long, light brown hair. It was kept in a bun to keep it from getting in her way. Behind her glasses, she had pale blue eyes. She had the simplest dress on that still displayed her womanly features quite well.

The bell finally rang. She stood up ready to receive the slew of papers, some unfinished or half-heartedly and quickly finished. The screech of chairs filled the classroom for a matter of moments. Her students dropped off their exam paper on her desk, politely bidding their teacher a good holiday.

When the last student left, Rosie slumped back in her chair with a sigh. She rested her head sleepily on her hand and closed her eyes. As much as she needed the break from her job, Rosie would be spending her Christmas holiday by herself.

A knock at the door made her open her eyes and slowly turned her head to the door.

Alex O' Connell stood in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe and grinning his charming smile at her.

"Alex!" She stood up excitedly, her energy renewed by his sudden appearance.

" Hey there Bernie!" he greeted her cheerfully.

She blushed at the childhood nickname.

"Or should I say 'Ms. Bernstein' now, eh?" he said.

Rosie made herself busy by straightening the exam papers and putting them in her briefcase. Alex walked over to her.

"How goes the novel?" he asked her.

"I've hit a bit of a block, to be honest," she told him truthfully. "How goes the treasure hunting? Resurrect any more mummies recently?"

Alex chuckled. "Depends on what you mean by recent," he said lightly.

"Yes, I heard about your latest adventure with your family in China," Rosie told him.

"You sound a bit jealous," He teased.

"Of what?" she asked in a high voice, throwing her hands on her hips. "Almost getting killed, several times, almost being frozen to death in the snow? I don't think so!"

"Sure you are. You dreamed of adventure once," Alex reminded her.

Rosie was now wiping off the chalkboard that was on the wall behind them.

"Not that I'm not thrilled to see you or anything. But why are you here, Alex?" Rosie said abruptly, sighing a bit.

"I may have found the tomb of Isis," Alex told her bluntly.

She dropped the damp cloth that she was using to clean the board and turned to face him.

"What? Really?" she asked shocked. She then said a little fiercely, "You better not be pulling my chain, Alex."

"I'm not. Honest," he said, stepping forward.

"Okay, how do you know that it's Isis' tomb and not some unnamed pharaoh?" She asked him.

Alex pulled out a black and white photograph. He passed it to her and watched her closely as she examined both items.

"That's the picture of the opening of the tomb. It matches perfectly to the medallion that your grandmother left you before she died," he informed her.

"So, what do you want me for?" she asked giving him back the picture.

Alex looked at her pointedly and grinned broadly.

****

To be continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

"**Something Wicked"**

**Ch. 2**

**(Rosie's Apartment)**

Alex watched Rosie closely as she drove to her apartment. It was still pouring of rain by the time Alex convinced her to, at the very least, invite him over for a few days at her place. Although it was with some unwillingness.

When she opened the door to her apartment, a brown cat with black strips and light green eyes leaped onto the top of the couch. Rosie hung up her coat on the hat rack next to the door and went over to the cat.

"There's my girl," she greeted the cat.

Rosie scratched her behind the ears, "This is Isis," she introduced her to Alex.

"I'll make some tea, leave you two to get equated," Rosie said, walking over to the kitchen.

"I never thought you were much of a cat person," he commented.

Alex sat down on the couch and the cat followed him down. Isis rubbed up against his arm, wanting to be scratched and rubbed. Alex obeyed. Minutes later Rosie came back with a wooden tray with two cups, a tea pot, and some cookies.

"I found here abandoned when she was a kitten," Rosie said, pouring some tea.

She then went over to the small fireplace and light it. When she sat down next to him, Isis stretched and then leapt off the couch and curled up in front of the fire.

"She likes you," Rosie said into the silence. "Normally, Isis doesn't like men. She always hisses at them when they come over."

"And just how many men have you had here?" Alex asked, grinning from behind his tea cup.

"That's none of your business," Rosie told him evasively. Although she, too, was smiling slightly from behind her own tea cup.

"How have you been?" Alex then asked. "We lost touch after you left collage."

"I've just been teaching and writing my book," she answered simply. "My life isn't as adventurous as yours, Alex."

"It can be," he said.

Alex put down his tea on the table in front of him. He then went over to the radio on the mantel place of the fire place and turned it on. Alex went over to Rosie and extended a hand.

"Dance with me," he said in his charming way.

She accepted.

As the music played and they danced, Alex watched her. Every time Rosie would steel a glance at him, he would look away. Alex slowly moved her closer to him. Her heart began to pound against her chest, her heart was beating faster than normal. He motioned to kiss her. But, she stopped him.

"What about your girlfriend in China?" she asked softly.

For a second, Alex paused, thinking exactly how to tell her.

Until finally, he said bluntly, "It didn't work out."

Rosie stopped dancing, even though the music was still playing in the background. She backed away a little.

"You haven't changed," she said softly.

She walked away and turned her back to him. The rain was pounding against the windows so loudly that it drowned out the radio now.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Rosie gave a small snort.

"I watched you go out with one girl after another," she said. "None of the girls 'didn't work out'. I always thought that one day you'll find your girl. I even thought that I . . ." Rosie stopped short.

"What?" he asked curiously.

She shook her head. "Nothing," she said.

Rosie turned to face him.

"Goodnight," she said shortly and walked to her bedroom.

"Bernie . . ." Alex called to her, following her.

She put pile of blankets and a few pillows in his hands and then closed the door in his face. Not before Isis crept inside the room.

**To be continued . . . **


	3. Chapter 3

"**Something Wicked"**

**Ch. 3**

**(Rosie's Apartment)**

The rain had finally stopped by the time the sun had risen to a new day. Despite the sunny weather she woke up to, Rosie woke up irritated. Mostly with herself, for letting Alex get to her the way he used to. Rosie was perfectly happy with staying in her bedroom for as long as she needed to. But, that was short lived. Isis wanted breakfast.

Rosie pat the cat on the head and sighed. The woman put her robe on and tied it tight against the winter temperature. She then opened the door slowly and waked toward the kitchen so as not to wake up Alex.

The teacher stole a quick glance at him sleeping on the couch. The fire had went out during the morning hours, but there were a few embers glowing faintly. Alex remained fairly still as she moved quietly around the kitchen.

She placed the food and water dish on the floor as quietly as possible. Alex gave a loud snore from the soft clang of glass and tile. Rosie couldn't help but grin. It reminded her of his father; Snoring loudly in the library taking a late afternoon nap in the spring.

**(O'Connell's Mansion, England)**

Rosie and Alex are no more than 12 years old. They had been playing inside, playing tag. The two children ran around all over the house, finally landing in the library. Rick O'Connell snored loudly. So loudly and suddenly that Rosie squealed with fright. Evelyn had walked into the room a book wide open in her arms.

"Take it outside you two!" she whispered.

Without a word Alex and Rosie ran out of the room toward the large yard.

**(Rosie's Apartment)**

Rosie went back to her bedroom and sat on the bed. She hesitated for a moment and then reached under her bed for a box. Rosie opened the box and then unwrapped a beige cloth. She held the medallion in her hand, gazing it at thoughtfully. The teacher played with the chain of the medallion of Isis, running it in between her fingers as she thought.

It had been years since she had brought it out. Rosie desperately wanted to go with Alex on this grand adventure. The discovery of the tomb had definitely sparked her interest in Isis once more. But she didn't want to leave her students. Rosie had noticed that there were several students interested in writing and had a knack for it too.

Her cat Isis leapt on the bed next to her, licking her lips and purring softly. Rosie growled softly in frustration. The cat rubbed against her master. She scratched the cat behind the ears.

"What should I do, Isis?" Rosie asked the cat.

The cat nudged at the medallion and then meowed. Her owner sighed.

"I was afraid you'd take his side," she scowled at the cat.

Rosie sat up and stepped out onto the living room. Alex had just sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I've decided to come with you," she told him businesslike.

She held out the medallion for him to see. Alex had gotten up to look at it better in the nearby light. He then looked up at her.

"It's just as I remember it," he told her. "Except, it would've taken an army to get this off your pretty little neck, back in the day."

Alex took the medallion from her hands gently and then placed it around her neck, the chain fell softly around her neckline. She felt goose bumps starting to sprout up all over her skin, from his familiar gentle touch. Rosie caressed the medallion in her hands.

After a moment or two, Alex asked, grinning, "So, what's a guy to do to get some breakfast around here?"

Rosie smiled back.

"It's a coming! It's a coming!" she told him. "Don't you know the order of feeding time? Cats first and then humans second?" she paused, and then added, glancing down at the cat, who was rubbing against Alex's shins. "She's so spoiled."

Isis meowed at her owners comment.

"Oh, you know I'm right," Rosie told the cat. She looked over at Alex and told him, "You get to butter the toast."

"What?"

"It's he only thing I trust you with in the kitchen," she said teasingly. "Last time I checked you almost burned down your parents kitchen."

"I was sixteen!" Alex reminded her.

She held back a laugh. It was far too early to be teasing him this much in the morning. But, it's so much fun, Rosie thought to herself.

"Toast. Now. Don't burn any," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Alex saluted her sloppily.

**To be continued . . . **


	4. Chapter 4

****

Something Wicked

****

Ch. 4

(Egypt, Steamboat)

I cant believe we have to sleep in the same room! Rosie shrieked at Alex, as they made their way through the narrow corridor into their room.

It was the last room on this boat, Bernie! he huffed defensively. And theres not another boat sailing to Egypt for another 2 weeks.

Rosie opened the door with her free hand and entered. Alex came stumbling in, dropping the luggage as soon as he could, on the floor.

Youre just still mad at me for almost burning down your apartment, Alex told her.

She looked over to him sternly.

It was toast! How in heavens name can you burn toast! she growled at him. My apartment is going to smell like burned toast for weeks now, thanks to you.

Alex stepped passed her and sat down at the foot of the bed.

It was you who made me cook, remember? Alex reminded her.

Yes. But I didnt think youd burn toast, Rosie said, sitting down next to him, and then falling backwards on the bed comfortably.

Alex turned and looked down at her and smiled, hoping that it would change her mood. Rosie not only returned his smile, but chuckled. Perhaps it was because she was so tired from the crazy day, but she couldnt help but laugh. Alex leaned in a bit closer. Hes been wanting to kiss her since

Its good to hear you laugh, he told her, softly, leaning in just a bit closer.

It feels good to laugh, she said, quietly.

He leaned in closer to kiss her. But, again, the attempt failed. Rosie rolled over on the bed and walked across the room.

We should unpack before our clothes get too wrinkled, Rosie said, walking over to the bags.

Alex sighed, frustrated.

Why wont you kiss me? he asked, getting up and stepping closer to her.

Rosie stopped hanging up one of her shirts and turned to him.

Why do you want to so badly? she asked her rhetorically.

She got out a shoe box that held her boots and stopped to look at Alex while she waited for his answer.

Just curious how it feels to kiss you, I guess, he shrugged.

That was the wrong thing to say. Rosie dropped the heavy shoe box on his foot.

Whoopsie!

Ow!! Alex grabbed his foot and hopped around the room.

She grabbed her robe and slippers from her bag.

Im taking a bath before bed, she announced. Have fun unpacking.

Alex sat down and rubbed his sore toe, looking furious at her as he watched her enter the bathroom and lock the door behind her.

*****

Rosie took her time with her bath. She played with the chain of the medallion in the water. Her mind couldnt help but wander to Alex, no matter how hard she resisted.

She had always had a soft spot for him. A crush you could call it. Rosie thought that she had grown out of it by now. But seeing him again made her realize that she hadnt gotten over him completely.

Yet Alex always seemed to find a way to upset her in some way. She was so confused. Rosie gripped her Isis medallion, sighed deeply, and sunk beneath the water.

*****

Rosie emerged from the bathroom an hour later. Her wet hair was placed in a loose braid. She was putting on her glasses when she noticed that Alex was on the couch, staring at her.

She smiled. She had gotten an idea.

Stand up, Rosie practically ordered. Please, she added as an after thought.

He looked blankly at her and stood up. Rosie moved across the room and stood directly in front of him. She reached up on her tippy-toes and kissed him. The kiss was more passionate than she had intended. It was hard to stop, even.

Alex wrapped his arms around her waist. They took a half a second to take in a deep breathe and went back to kissing. It wasnt until Alex guided her toward the bed that Rosie broke away.

No, not yet, she told him, breathless.

What changed your mind? he asked, just as breathless.

You wanted to feel what it was like to kiss me, Rosie said, backing further away. And your mom told me once that a bath cleanses a womans soul and calms the mind,

She slipped off her robe, to reveal a soft cotton pajamas and walked close to Alex again.

Live it. Love it, Rosie teased him with a light kiss. Embrace it.

Rosie walked back to the bed and crawled into it.

Good night, she said n a sing song way.

Night, was all his reply. He stood there, stunned for a moment, before getting into bed himself, on the sofa.

****

To be continued . . .


	5. Chapter 5

****

Something Wicked

****

Ch. 5

(Egypt, Steamboat)

Rosie woke up very early the next morning and dressed as fast and quietly as she could, not wanting to wake up Alex. Embarrassed for her behavior last night, she wanted as much distance from him as possible, at least until she could figure out why she had behaved that way in the first place. She wrapped herself in two coats and scarves before heading outside.

It was dusk now; the sun had just begun to rise for the new day. She clutched her cup of tea for dear life and found a relatively secluded part of the ship and gazed out onto the ocean. It was beautiful, she thought, slowly sipping her morning tea.

"Do you always get up at dawn to watch the sunrise?" she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

Rosie jumped a little at his presence. She groaned inwardly.

"I'm usually too busy getting ready to enjoy the scenery. Why are you up this early?"

"You're really loud in the morning, did you realize that?" he asked, instead of answering her question.

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"Not,"

"I'm not exactly a light sleeper," Alex pointed out.

She huffed, "Sorry."

"Something tells me that you not only just woke up this early for the sunrise," he then said.

Rosie shook her head, looking down at her tea intently.

"I don't know what came over me last night," she confessed, blushing a little.

Alex placed a hand on her cheek and nudged her to look at him. She did, a little reluctantly. He went to kiss her; he managed to touch her lips very softly before Rosie moved her face out of his gentle hold.

"Why are you fighting this -- us?" he asked, just above a whisper.

"I watched a long line of broken hearts in your wake, Alex," she answered just as softly. "I promised myself a long time ago not to be one of them. Despite my feelings for you."

With that she left him standing on the deck of the ship.

*****

Rosie had spent the greater part of her day avoiding Alex. Which was hard, because they shared a room and he was determined to talk to her. He finally gave up talking to her by the time the sun barely began to set.

That night it was comfortable; not too warm and not too cold. Rosie could tell that they were a week away from reaching Egypt and then another couple of days traveling to the dig site in Abydos. After she ate her dinner, Rosie took a walk on the deck. Alex had befriended a few men and was playing poker when she left him.

She has stopped at the bow of the ship and looked up at the sky. Patches of clouds scattered the night sky. The moon shone brightly and the stars twinkled; the wind picked up and blew her light brown hair around. Rosie inhaled deeply, soaking in the salty sea air.

Suddenly she got a whiff of stale cigars. Rose turned to where the smell was. A man no younger than forty. He was drunk.

"Hey, there pretty lady," the dunk, slurred, speaking heavily, desperately trying to keep two words together.

Rosie smelled the strong scent of beer on his breathe.

"Not interested," she said, dully, walking away a few steps.

The drunk stumbled over to her again. She rolled her eyes and growled softly, like a tiger.

"I like 'em feisty!" he said, leaning toward her for a kiss.

Rosie pushed him back. The drunk retaliated and slapped her across the face. It was a hard hit. She gave a quiet scream in pain. Her glasses knocked off and hit the wooden deck.

Rosie felt her face; there was a long, shallow cut where he had hit her. It stung. She whimpered. The drunk grabbed her hard by the arm and dragged her close for another kiss. Rosie stepped on his toe, hard, before he was close to give the sloppy kiss. The drunk punched her hard enough this time that she was thrown several feet away and was knocked out.

****

To be continued . . .


End file.
